24 Klaine Drabbles in December
by Bust-my-buttons
Summary: A drabble for every day in December until we reach Christmas based on the prompts from this year's 'The Klaine Advent Christmas Drabble Challenge! Ratings will vary from K-T. Merry Christmas everyone!
1. December 1st

**Words:** 620

**Summary:** _Blaine's scrolling on his laptop when inspiration hits him right in the face_

**A/N:** There's this awesome project going on on tumblr called the 'Klaine Advent Christmas Drabble Challenge' where a new prompt is given every day and then writers and artists try to fill it. Amazing stories come from it - go check the rest out! These are my drabbles though that I hope you'll enjoy. They'll be posted on my tumblr (_bust-my-buttons . tumblr . com_) as well if you like that layout better. The prompt of December 1st was _Artist_.

* * *

It was late. Too late for anyone to still be working. Yet there he was. His face only lit by the bluish colors of the computer screen in a room of total darkness where colors were the main ingredient.

Tiredly Blaine took off his heavy glasses and rubbed his eyes a lot harder than his doctor recommended.

"You have to take care of yourself, Mr. Anderson. We all have to care for our eyes, every day," she'd said with a sickening smile on her face that told him she was going to write a number on his bill he would have to go hungry for a week to pay.

Never in a million years had he imagined the pressure that came with being a sculptor. There was never enough money for rent, food, art supplies or even electricity. He finally understood Mark's embarrassed look when the homeless woman he was filming asked him for a dollar in the movie RENT. ___Hey artist, you got a dollar__?_ No, Blaine did not have a dollar.

With a sigh he returned to his work, scrolling down the endless page of cheaper models who were just as desperate for a job as he was. One botox-filled face after the other stared back at him as his inspiration died while the time inched closer and closer towards three in the morning.

His next piece was suppose to be presented in only two weeks, and if he didn't find a model soon, he could kiss his only chance of a contract and his studio apartment good bye.

"Fuck," he mumbled as he kept on scrolling, barely paying attention to the many faces flying past his eyes.

Then just as the clock went from 3:59 to 4:00 Blaine came face to face with an angel. An angel from hell, Blaine decided, because any other description was too vague. This K. Hummel's face featured two sides of a human, one soft and beautiful like his full lips, clear blue eyes and cute pointy nose, and one sharper than a knife like his stiff, pink and black hair, the piercings in his ear, eyebrow and nose and the scar that ran from his neck to his cheek. The picture was cut at his collarbone which displayed a great deal of skin – enough for Blaine to know about several tattoos that covered a great deal of his left shoulder. Blaine had to squint his eyes to be able to read them, and though a few letters weren't visible in the picture, he was pretty sure one tattoos said ___Kill me by the rainbow_. The man's eyes were heavily framed by black make-up and shy blue colors that made him look out of this world along with his snow white skin.

Skin the color of the clay he had lying around.

Blaine knocked over his chair in his effort to stand, but didn't care as he ran to the shelve where he kept most of his sculpturing stuff. A glass broke when he tipped it over, but the Blaine who cared about material stuff and money was gone, replaced by a Blaine the studio hadn't seen in months.

Watercolors. Crayons. Black feathers. Rhinestones. Pieces of leather. Black. Pink. Blue. And Blaine was working.

His fingers found their way into the clay with little effort. The coldness felt good when he placed his palms against the big chunk. He could almost feel it breathing.

"Kill me by the rainbow," he sang in a made up tune into the darkness. He let his hands massage the white clay as he looked to the computer screen, thanking K. Hummel for taking this picture, for existing, for making his muse purr in delight.


	2. December 2nd

**Words:** 310

**Summary:** _Kurt and Blaine are ready to leave those behind who do not support them being together_

**A/N:** I imagine this in a 1800s setting, but I guess it doesn't really matter. The prompt for December 2nd was _B__elong_.

* * *

"Shhh- you will have to be quiet," Kurt giggled, pressing two fingers against Blaine's wide smile. Kurt had to admire the way his lover's eyes were sparkling in the light of his candle where the wax kept dripping onto the floor just barely missing their joined hands.

"I ___am _quiet," Blaine whispered teasingly as he grabbed for his love, catching him around the waist. "Shh-sh-," he giggled as he drew Kurt closer, closer until his head was resting in the perfect spot between the man's neck and shoulder. Silently he pressed a drawn out kiss to the perfect neck beside him, letting out a sigh in the process.

"I want to be with you forever," Kurt whispered as if he was afraid of his own words.

"Right here on the stairs down to your bedroom or-?" Blaine teased, making Kurt laugh quietly and fall further into the strong arms around him.

"No. I want to spend an eternity with you, far away from here," Kurt confessed.

"In the city perhaps?" Blaine offered along with another kiss.

"The city would be nice." Blaine hummed contently in reply.

"I love you," he whispered into the slightly taller man's ear. "Forever. And I am not going to let anyone stop us from being together, not the priest, not my mother." They both chuckled at the mention of the latter. "People think they know us just by looking at us, and even though you are ___stunningly _beautiful-"

"Blaine…"

"It's true, love, never let anyone tell you otherwise. I do not care that people seem to think it is wrong for us to love each other, when it is so clear that we belong together. I promise I shall take you away. We will not have to ever look back."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered brokenly before he blew out the candle.


	3. December 3rd

**Words:** 370

**Summary:** _Blaine has trouble staying calm after an audition_

**A/N:** The prompt of December 3rd was _consume_

* * *

"But what if I don't get it?" Blaine asked the room, not even looking at his loving husband of three years.

"Honey, you've got to calm down. All this worrying – it's consuming you! Come and sit and we'll talk about it," Kurt begged as his partner kept pacing back and forth.

"I can't loose this opportunity, Kurt, I can't-" Blaine stressed

"Shh- you're working yourself up again," Kurt pointed out and reached for him. With a shaky sigh Blaine sat down close enough to lean against Kurt's upper body, his head resting on his husband's shoulder. "We talked about this, remember?"

"Yeah," Blaine mumbled. "But if I don't get this part-"

"-then we'll take it from there. It'll be rough but we'll find you something else and it's going to be okay," Kurt said and ended with a kiss to Blaine's stubbly cheek. For days Blaine had been exhausting himself worrying about an audition he'd gone to for the perfect part. Ever since they'd moved to New York it'd been Blaine's dream to land a role on Broadway, preferably a strong relateable character with passion and a killer solo - and finally the perfect musical had been announced. For months Blaine had been going on about the show, scrolling down broadway . com for the latest news, and even though Kurt was pretty enthusiastic about theatre himself, working as a supporting actor on an off-broadway show called _None_, he found Blaine's obsession with this particular show quite overwhelming. Then when they'd announced an audition for the part Blaine had been the most excited about seeing cast, he'd nearly passed out with joy. Not getting this role was simply not an opportunity.

"Kurt, this is big. I can't just… find something else! This is the next step. I've been acting since I was two. This ___has _to work out," Blaine explained for the millionth time. Kurt hummed in agreement.

"And they're crazy if they won't hire you. I've heard you sing _Waitress At Ten O'Clock_ in the shower for weeks now and it's _perfect _for your voice," Kurt reasoned followed by another kiss. "You'll nail it, I just know it."


	4. December 4th

**Words: **370

**Summary:** _Jacob Ben Israel is waiting outside movie star Kurt Hummel's apartment for some dirt to report._

**A/N:** The prompt of December 4th was _Dirt_ and this is where I went with it.

* * *

Working as a journalist in Hollywood wasn't quite what Jacob Ben Israel had imagined it to be. Stalking the glittery faces of celebrities when they inevitably had to dress down to go to the gym, the supermarket or even the doctors had always been his dream, but he'd never thought about the many hours the paparazzi used sitting outside in the bushes or clawing at the heavy gates celebrities hid behind.

Jacob looked to his watch. Another twenty minutes and he would have been sitting in front of movie star Kurt Hummel's building's door for three hours. It wasn't nearly as exciting as a red carpet or a one on one interview, but he couldn't deny the tiny sparks of excitement he felt whenever he saw a shadow move in front of the stylish curtains in the apartment he knew to be Hummel's on the seventh floor.

The doorman had been glaring at him on and off for the last forty minutes, but Jacob knew he wasn't going to be in trouble. He never was.

Then suddenly his three hours of waiting paid off.

Another silhouette stepped in front of the window so close to the first one that Jacob was sure they were hugging or perhaps – dare he hope – kissing. The silhouettes were moving around, and then clothes was being pealed off, not revealing skin, but the outlines of toned bodies that were obviously both male. Jacob could barely believe his eyes and nearly forgot all about the turned off camera in his hands. It didn't stay turned off though as he quickly tried to capture the moment that would probably get him a good raise.

"Smile for the camera, Hummel and mystery guy," he whispered as he pointed the lens towards what he now assumed was Kurt Hummel's bedroom.

Things quickly got tame again when the figures moved away from the window, but Jacob was sure he'd already got more than enough footage.

That's why he'd gone home the next morning when sun-glass clad pop star Blaine Anderson carefully walked out of the heavy gates with an ear to ear smile on his face and a last look towards the apartment on the seventh floor.


	5. December 5th

**Words:** 360

**Summary:** _Blaine loves playing with his and Kurt's daughter in the viaduct_

**A/N:** Okay! Finally caught up as it is December 5th and from now on drabbles will be posted once a day! My mom used to play this game with me every time we'd walk though this tunnel and that's the first thing I think about when someone says _Echo_ which is today's prompt - enjoy!

* * *

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his husband as he chased their daughter through the viaduct. Whenever Blaine and Elizabeth were playing it turned them _both_ into five-year-olds, even if their daughter hadn't been five in close to three years now.

"Boo-oo-ooo! I'm a girl-eating monster," Blaine called in his darkest voice. His words hit the bare gray walls creating an echo that had the girl screaming in laughter as she ran the fastest her legs could carry her. Blaine bent his back and chased her until he could curl his arms around the girl who was squealing in a high pitched voice.

"Put- put me dooo-oown!" she cried and then desperately looked to Kurt. "Daddy! Help!"

"I can't save you from a girl-eating monster, sweetie. Even I'm not strong enough to defeat those," Kurt said in a serious voice. Right then Blaine growled loudly, sending the sound all around them. Elizabeth screamed, making Blaine wince since she was right by his ear. He quickly recovered though.

"I'm going to eat you, little girl," he continued in his deep voice as Elizabeth fought to get free of her father's arms. Finally she succeeded by ducking between Blaine's legs and then running quickly into the viaduct.

"I wish she'd never get too old for this," Kurt sighed, as he stepped up next to Blaine who was watching their daughter run like the devil was chasing her and at the same time laughing so hard she had trouble staying on her feet. Blaine hummed in agreement.

"I don't think my back's going to mind though," he said as he rubbed at the lower part of his back.

"I'll massage it for you when we get home," Kurt promised as he grabbed his husband's hand.

"Thanks," Blaine sighed.

"Paaa-paa," Elizabeth whined further into the tunnel. She'd stopped running to see if the monster was still following her which he obviously wasn't. Blaine grinned and pressed a hard kiss against Kurt's knuckles before he returned to the chase.

"I will get you this time, little girl! You better run now!"


	6. December 6th

**Words:** 500

**Summary:** _Kurt and Blaine are cast in a production of RENT. Blaine has a little trouble keeping focus on stage._

**A/N:** So today's prompt was kind of hard for me. The prompt of December 6th is _Falter _- enjoy!

* * *

What felt like years worth of hard work was finally coming together. The audience were buzzing on the other side of the curtains, the orchestra tuning their instruments underneath the stage and in the dressing rooms the actors were laying the final touches on their make up.

"Break a leg out there, Kurt," Blaine's beaming voice sounded from the doorway just as Kurt was putting down his last brush. With a smile _Angel_ smiled at _Roger_ as they took in each other's final look. "You're a very convincing Angel."

"Are you saying I look good as a woman?" Kurt teased lightly. He was in an incredible mood, as tonight was the premiere of the biggest show he'd ever been a part of and that same show happened to be his absolutely favorite musical where he'd gotten one of the leading roles only added to his smile.

"Mmm, not exactly what I was trying to get across, but you do look good, so kind of?" Blaine teased back making Kurt laugh. "I'll see you out here."

The first act went smoothly. People were laughing where it was appropriate, songs went without trouble and Kurt felt high off the energy. His hands were trembling, his heart hammering away and he was absolutely in love with the feeling.

Scenes melted together naturally and before he knew it, Kurt was standing hands on his hips, holding a fake joint in front of Blaine, who was looking at him as Roger would be looking at one of his best friend's new girlfriend. With Roger's eyes.

"We sort of have to hurry though. We have a life supports meeting."

"Life support?"

"Some people don't have anywhere else to go today. Roger, you should come," Kurt delivered his line with a smile that was out of control. He couldn't hold his happiness inside – he felt like he was flying.

The silence held it's breath as Blaine faltered. His next line was suppose to be quickly delivered, but Roger's eyes were gone and it was Blaine looking at Kurt with heart eyes, a smile daring to break out.

"Eyes off my girl, buddy," the guy who played Collins laughed as he wound his arms around Kurt's waist, making the whole cast chuckle at the improvised lines. Kurt leaned into _Collins_ who smelled like fake smoke and fabric softener, bringing himself back into character.

"Naah I'm not interested. Not in either," Blaine improvised quickly with a short laugh as he turned around to grab the prop coffee cup, sliding into Roger's body once more.

"Mark? You know it's not just for people with aids."

"Yeah sure, I'll go."

And the play went on. No one in the audience remembered the slight falter in Blaine's acting since everything else was simply stunning, but Kurt remembered. He remembered very well. That's why he, when his dad, Carol and Finn brought him a giant bouquet of white roses, Kurt gently freed one and went to knock on Blaine's dressing room door. To celebrate...


	7. December 7th

**Words:** 360

**Summary: **_Blaine surprises Kurt in New York and sings a Christmas song about what he wants for Christmas._

**A/N:** Have you ever heard Evan Taubefeld's _Merry Swiftmas_? Go check it out right now! The prompt of December 7th is _Gift_.

* * *

Kurt had had a long day at the diner. Costumers had been calling for him about spilled hot chocolate and dried out apple pie all day and all he wanted was to go home and take a nap. And for once he'd actually have a shot at a nap since Rachel was at rehearsals and Santana had just checked in at the diner just as his shift had ended.

The door to their apartment seemed impossibly heavy and once he got inside he didn't care enough to put his bag in his room instead he threw it onto the dining table. Then just as he opened the top button of his coat he stopped as he heard singing.

"... _his mouth neeext tiiiiii-i-me_," the unmistakeable voice of his fiance who was suppose to be in Lima sang in a cheery voice. "_So I'm gonna have to refuse, if in comes Penelope Cruise, if she's a bad girl, sending her baaaa-ack, 'cause Lindsay Lohan is waaa-ack._"

Making sure not to make any loud noises, Kurt crept closer to the kitchen where the singing was coming from.

"_I'd rather have Jason Mraz, than be stuck with Cameron Diaaa-aaaz, so saaaa-anta for myy-y gift please send me Taylo-oor Swiii-ift. I know her and I are gooooona fiiiiiit. Taylor Taubenfelt has a ring to iiiit_..."

Even though Kurt was dead tired with an enormous headache he couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of Blaine singing as he pressed out cookies shaped like reindeer and Christmas stockings.

"_I'd rather be hanging alone, than making out with Emma Stoo-oone. Yeah I'd rather get a subpoena, than kick it with Angeliiina. And yeah I'd probably shed a few tears, if you mess up and sent Britney Speeeears. Sooo Saaaa-anta fooor my giiift, pleeease send me Taaayloor Swiiift._"

"I didn't know you had fantasies about Taylor Swift?" At Kurt's voice Blaine spun around and then smiled like he'd just won the lottery.

"Aww Kuuuurt... You know that _all I want for Christmaaaas is yoooou_," Blaine sang, making Kurt laugh.

"God, I've missed your corny lines."


	8. December 8th

**Words:** 310

**Summary:** _Vampire!Kurt bites and turns human!Blaine_

**A/N:** The prompt of December 8th is _Human_.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want," Kurt whispered even as he crept closer and closer to Blaine's exposed neck.

"Yes," Blaine breathed, too distraught to come up with a witty come back or any sort of come back at all. Finally, after three years of him begging for Kurt to turn him it was finally happening. He could feel his lover shaking as he held him, still as gentle as ever, but Blaine knew that was about to change in seconds. "What are you waiting for?" he asked gently, then curled his fingers through Kurt's perfect hair.

"Can't I enjoy your last minutes as a human?" Kurt mumbled and bumped their noses together. Blaine couldn't help a breathless laugh at the contact. His eyes fell to Kurt's fangs which were both exposed and almost vibrating.

"You make it sound like I'm giving everything up. Like this is the end."

"In some ways it it," Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine's lips. "I'm going to miss your warm skin, the spark in your eyes – the beat of your heart." Kurt let his fingers rest where Blaine's heart was beating wildly underneath his shirt and skin.

"I'm not," Blaine told him, going in for another kiss. "I can't wait to see what your world is like." Kurt chuckled.

"Believe me – it's not that great."

"It will be," Blaine decided determinedly, "because I'll have you."

Kurt hummed in understanding then smiled.

"Are you absolutely sure? You won't regret this?" Blaine shook his head.

"I love you." Kurt took a deep breath, smelling the neck he was about to bite.

"I love you too," were the last words Kurt told him before biting into Blaine's neck, making the smaller boy scream in pain and longing for more.


	9. December 9th

**Words:** 190

**Summary:** _Kurt and Blaine go to see the new Disney movie_ Frozen.

**A/N:** I'm sick and this is terrible I'm sorry. Also my spell check's bailing on me, so if this is filled with mistakes I apologize.

* * *

"Ooh do me a favor and grab my butt, would you?" Kurt giggled as they walked out of the theater. Blaine dropped the last of their pop corn in chock before he burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" he laughed as he grabbed for his car keys.

"If a chubby snow man can say it then so can I," Kurt declared, pouting. He was smiling again when Blaine opened his door for him.

"Olaf was adorable," Blaine admitted referring to the movie they'd just seen.

"Are you saying I'm not adorable?" Blaine knew that glare. It was the one Kurt practiced every time he was close to sporting his signature bitch glare. Only few knew this face and Blaine felt privileged to be able to recognize it.

"Never," he said as he leaned in for a sweet kiss. "I'll grab your butt any day."

"I think someone needs to cool down a bit," Kurt chuckled as Blaine dropped his hands down to Kurt's behind with a content sigh.

"No, I'm good," Blaine decided and snuggled into the scarf around his fiancé's neck.


	10. December 10th

**Words:** 230

**Summary:** _Blaine accidentily finds out what Kurt's planning. proposal!drabble_

**A/N:** This is kind of random, but I hope you'll like it. The prompt of December 10th is _Jigsaw_.

* * *

"Hey Kurt... Would you come here for a second?" Blaine called hoarsely as his boyfriend walked through the door of their small New York apartment.

"Sure," Kurt agreed innocently, taking his sweet time hanging up his coat and scarf. "I'll just make you some tea first okay, sweetie?" he called and went in to the microscopical kitchen.

"So um... I was bored today," Blaine stated with a sniffle.

"I'd be bored too if it was my sixth day home sick in a row – are you feeling any better?" Kurt's voice was full of concern while he waited for the water to boil.

"Um... Kind of. Kurt, that jigsaw puzzle you have stored in the back of our closet?" Kurt froze.

"What jigsaw puzzle?" he squeaked.

"You know... The one that says 'Will you marry me?'" Blaine sounded really confused, almost afraid and Kurt couldn't make himself face the love of his life who had carried himself along with the couch blanket to the kitchen to be face to face with him.

"The one that- yeah. Okay, um... that's not how I-" Kurt stammered.

"I'll say yes, you know," Blaine mumbled almost inaudibly, making Kurt snap his head up.

"What?"

"I'll say yes," Blaine sniffled with a smile and then chugged back to the couch with a shy smile.


	11. December 11th

**Words:** 500

**Summary:** _Kurt and Blaine are cleaning out the attic when Blaine decides he wants to be romantic_

**A/N:** This is actually better than the summary suggests so give it a shot :) The prompt of December 11th is _Key._

* * *

"I'll go help Carol with dinner, okay? Don't stay up here for too long." And with a sweet kiss to Blaine's cheek Kurt went down the ladder they used get up to and down from the attic.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute," Blaine agreed and pulled down another box. Kurt's stuff had been gathering dust for almost six years at his dad and Carol's house and they were trying to clean it all out since the two were moving to a smaller place closer to their kids.

Blaine could feel the work they'd been doing all day in his back, but he didn't regret stepping in instead of Burt, since Kurt had been freaking out about his dad working too much and not taking care of his heart. Blaine could take a day out of his schedule if it meant a relaxed and happy Kurt.

You'd think the many hours spent working would have resulted in a sense of where everything was, but apparently not Blaine realized as he tripped over a small but heavy box, causing a loud crash.

"Are you okay up there, buddy?" Burt called with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine yelled back. He'd busted hit knee a bit and dropped the box which content was now all over the floor, but he was all right. With a sigh he started picking up stuff and putting it back in the box.

Blaine normally didn't mess with other people's business, but when it was shoved in his face he couldn't help a small peak. That's why he opened every box, flipped through every magazine and smelled the sweater that had been dropped.

One of the small boxes had a Christmas card attached to it, and when Blaine opened it two chains, one with a heart and keyhole and one with a key-charm, fell out.

* * *

"Hoo-oney?" Blaine sang happily as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend who was cooking.

"Are you okay? I heard from dad that you fell while up there," Kurt asked while putting salt in the water for the pasta.

"Yeah I'm good. Guess what I found up there." Kurt turned around with a smile.

"What?" Blaine then pointed to his chest where he'd hung the chain with a heart and keyhole.

"Will you unlock my heart?" Blaine whispered sweetly into his lovers ear. Blaine knew he wasn't the best at romance, but he actually thought he'd gotten this one right. Apparently not since Kurt bent over laughing.

"Oh dear- I haven't seen those in years! Those were the chastity-necklaces Rachel got me for Christmas my junior year!"

"What?" Blaine stepped back and looked down at the chain around his neck.

"They made them in celibacy club and handed them out to people to protect their virtues by staying away from sex," Kurt chuckled.

"Okay, then this is coming off," Blaine decided and threw the heart-chain in the garbage.


	12. December 12th

**Words:** 130

**Summary:** _14 year old Kurt is dreaming about the future_

**A/N:** This is sort of silly since I feel like I already did the December 12th prompt _Loft_ yesterday, but I'll gladly do something else too. So here you go, guys.

* * *

A bohemian inspired loft with a view over Central Park right across from a subway station. An open kitchen with pots and pans made of bronze dangling off the walls. A cozy fire crackling in the old fireplace where pictures of family and friends are put to observe the room. A double bed with high tread count sheets and more pillows than needed.

And a boyfriend.

A boyfriend who's playing the piano, smiling, reading Vogue on the sofa, preparing dinner in the kitchen. A boyfriend who's singing softly when he thinks no one's there. A boyfriend who likes to watch old movies and cuddle by the TV. A boyfriend who watches sports and gets all excited about it. A boyfriend who's read Patti Lupone's new book and loves it. And of course he'll love Broadway and show tunes.

14 year old Kurt wants it all. Wants it so badly it's what he wishes for every time he blows the candles on his birthday cake.


	13. December 13th

**Words: **230

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine move in together and now have a joined answering machine.

**A/N:** I originally wrote a drabble heavily inspired by the movie 'Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close', meaning the story revolved around 9/11. I'm sorry for not being able to post it, but I refuse to trigger anyone. I therefore decided to redo the prompt and this is what came out of it. That's why it's up late and I apologize for that. The prompt of December 13th was _Message_.

* * *

"Ready? Do you know your lines? You know what I've changed my mind – you should say hi instead of hey like we originally planned. Just hand over the script and I'll change it real quick," Kurt mumbled as he looked over the computer-written note in his hands.

"Kurt, is all this really necessary?" Blaine said carefully and handed Kurt his own note.

The two had been together for ten months after meeting on an ice-skating rink that lead to the most romantic date either had ever been on. Kurt had asked the question of moving in together two weeks prior and after endless hours of moving stuff back and forth, they were finally settled in what used to be Blaine's apartment but was now theirs. The only thing missing was a cute and couple-y recording on their answering machine, and Kurt had outdone himself in planning it.

"Of course it's necessary," Kurt answered shortly as he corrected Blaine's note. "Okay I think we're ready."

"_Hi – this is Blaine_"

"- _and Kurt. We're not home right now-_"

"- _but leave a message-_"

"- _and we'll call you back._"

Then they did their mini-duet of _For Good _from the musical Wicked and ended the recording. Kurt clapped his hands together in joy and in that moment Blaine realized that it definitely was necessary, because it was something that made Kurt happy.


	14. December 14th

**Words: **330

**Summary:** _Blaine and his daughter are trying to figure out what color nails Blaine should have_

**A/N: **I'm getting more and more comfortable using the name Rose for Klaine's daughter... Anyway the prompt of December 14th is _Neon_.

* * *

"Papa, can I paint your nails?" 6-year-old Rose Hummel asked her father, who was reading on the coach. With a smile Blaine Hummel put his book down to look at the girl. Deep hazel almost golden eyes were looking back at him. Absentmindedly she picked a dark curl away from her forehead because it was annoying her.

"What color were you thinking?" he asked kindly and sat up. The little girl turned around to look at her collection of nail polish.

"I want to give daddy pink nails so you can't have those," she said, pointing towards three different kinds of pink that were set aside. Blaine nodded like her decision was the only logical way of thinking. "Maybe you can have the green one. But I only have one green color and no green glitter." By the sound of her voice she obviously wasn't pleased.

"How about that neon colored green aunt Rachel gave you for your birthday, Rosie? Can I have that one?" The little girl shook her head.

"I don't have that one anymore..."

"Did you loose it? Do you remember where you last had it?" Just to make sure the girl hadn't just lost it in her nail polish box Blaine started to search through the little bottles to see if the neon green one was there.

"No... You can't tell daddy – promise?" Blaine stopped his searching. The two had quite a few secrets that had started with the words _you can't tell daddy – promise _but those were generally always about too many cookies or ice cream after Rose had brushed her teeth.

"I promise. Now why don't you have it anymore?"

"I dropped it," she mumbled, "and it all ran out."

"Where did you drop it, sweetie?" Blaine was starting to worry. If it was something Kurt couldn't know about...

"On daddy's brown shoes in the closet," she whispered. Blaine made a face. No, they were definitely not going to tell daddy about that.


	15. December 15th

**Words: **600

**Summary: **_Kurt and Rachel are late for their first time seeing the musical_ Wicked.

**A/N: **This got looooong. I'm sorry. The prompt of December 15th is _overture_. I didn't know the word beforehand and had to consult with a friend, but he said it was okay like this so..

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you told me into taking a cap!" Kurt grumbled as they rushed down the busy streets of New York City. Rachel was doing her best to follow up with her friend who had considerably longer legs than her.

"I'm _sorry_ – we weren't late when we left the restaurant! How was I suppose to know that traffic was horrible?" she defended herself while trying to avoid running into people.

"Traffic's always horrible in New York!" Kurt shouted back. Lucky for them, they saved themselves a whole block of running, since the Gerhswin Theatre ran through an entire block. "Rachel, come on – they haven't closed the doors yet."

Usually people were standing in line or camping outside of the popular theatre, but only a fat tourist and a young girl were to be seen. Kurt cursed the traffic once again – how the hell were they _late_ for their first time seeing Wicked?

"Excuse me – we have tickets for the 8 o'clock show, is there any way we can still get inside?" Kurt rambled to a green glad employee.

"Sure. They let in those who're late 20 minutes into the show. Up the stairs and to the left and someone will take your tickets. Enjoy the show!" Rachel frantically grabbed Kurt's hand as they ran up the stairs.

"20 minutes into the show? We'll miss _No One Mourns the Wicked _and probably the Shiz scene!" Rachel moaned. "If we miss Fiyero's entrance I'm going to scream."

"I know! I've waited forever to hear Katie Rose Clarke singing the opening notes," Kurt complained. They were too busy pointing out how much they were going to miss that none of them saw the hazel eyed guy who was approaching them.

"Are you here to see the show?" he asked them in a smooth melodic voice.

"Yes," Rachel answered hopefully. "Have they started already?"

"I'm afraid so," the guy said and genuinely sounded sorry. "Can I take your tickets?" Kurt handed him the tickets absentmindedly, since he was busy looking the guy up and down. "You got great seats," the guy commented.

"It's our first time seeing the show. We've been saving since we came to the city in the Summer," Kurt explained. "We're the kids in the middle of nowhere Neil Patrick Harris talked about at the Tony's this year, and Wicked is our favorite show."

The guy bit his lip, looking like he was deep in thought.

"Okay, I'll let you in. They've only played for 5 minutes time. I'll go in with you and no one will have to know," he offered, making the two friends jump in excitement.

"You'd do that!?" Rachel squealed. The guy nodded with a smile and looked to Kurt.

"Just... Could I maybe ask for your number in exchange?" To Kurt it was second nature to think the handsome guy was talking to Rachel, but the way he was looking at Kurt made him unsure.

"Me?" he asked dumbly. The guy chuckled.

"Yeah. I'll let you in anyway, but getting a pretty guy's number wouldn't be the worst. I'm a kid from the middle of nowhere too – we'll have that to talk about," he offered and Kurt smiled uncontrollably.

"Yeah, okay. Give me your phone."

"_Kurt_," the guy read when Kurt finished typing in his number. "I'm Blaine by the way." The two smiled at each other until Rachel let out a tiny squeal, making Blaine laugh shyly. "Come on, I'll let you in. The overture just ended you won't be missing much."


	16. December 16th

**Words:** 350

**Summary:** _Kurt's in a coma and it's killing Blaine_

**A/N:** I would love to hear what you think of these drabbles if you'd consider leaving a review? They're on tumblr as well if you like that layout better. The prompt of December 16th is _Pulse_ – enjoy!

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was the only sound greeting him as he entered the room devoid of color.

Blaine had asked the nurses: the endless beeping of the monitor was just like it was suppose to. He didn't understand though. If this was how it was suppose to be, then why was Kurt's hands unmoving, his eyes closed, his breathing forced? The only sign of the person in the gray hospital bed with ill-smelling sheets was the steady beeps that followed his lover's pulse.

"How do you feel today?" Blaine whispered quietly and planted a gentle kiss on Kurt's white knuckles. "I went by your dad's today... Carol made me cookies – again," Blaine started. Every day he would come in for hours to sit with his best friend, his boyfriend, his greatest love and tell him about what was going on outside. Sometimes he'd read him the paper or a new magazine. He'd read him books, make up silly little stories and sometimes sing. The nurses encouraged him – sometimes people were more aware than they seemed when in a coma.

"Your dad's going to bring you some clean clothes when he comes back tonight. He let me pick it out and I think I've chosen well," he continued as he ran his fingers through Kurt's soft hair. "I really need you to wake up soon, though. It's- it's so hard not having you around every day." Blaine felt his throat tighten, but he refused to cry. Instead he lay his head down next to Kurt's on the pillow as he squeezed his best friend's limp hand.

Blaine went home that evening. He never managed to do his homework, since he was too distraught from his visit at the hospital. Not that that was anything new. Blaine went to bed with tears running down his cheeks. No sobs – he'd run out of those – just silent tears wetting his pillow.

That was the last night he had to cry himself to sleep though. The phone call he got at 4 in the morning made sure he was smiling the whole day.

"Blaine – he's awake."


	17. December 17th

**Words:** 200

**Summary:** Kurt and Blaine have to be quick taking a photo

**A/N:** This was so weird! I wrote the whole thing and then had a sort of flashback of me writing this, down to the very thought. Like I even remembered the paper chain next to me. AND I'VE NEVER EVEN THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE EXCEPT I HAVE AND IT'S CREEPING ME OUT! I actually have these kind of moments a lot, and I'm not sure if I should be scared or amazed haha. Anyway the prompt of December 17th is _Quick_.

* * *

"_Hurry up_!" Kurt whispered dramatically as Blaine fumbled with the camera. Finally he seemed to have it all ready.

"What pose should we do?" he questioned, looking to his boyfriend who looked like he was about to pass out from giggling.

"We don't have time for that! Just take the picture," Kurt argued, thrusting Blaine's hand into the air so that the camera would be able to capture both them and scenery behind them. Quickly Blaine turned his head and kissed his love on the cheek as they both laughed at the camera.

Years later their grown-up daughter was flipping through the old albums looking for baby pictures of her father's, but she'd been caught in the albums of their youths. An unbelieving gasp escaped her lips as she turned the page.

"Dad!" she called, never taking her eyes off the picture.

"Yeah?" When Kurt came around the corner and saw the album in her hands he smiled. "Are those the pictures from New York?" he asked happily and made to sit down beside her.

"Dad, why does the caption say _Blaine and I in Queen GaGas bathroom_?"

Kurt couldn't hold back a laugh.

"You should definitely ask Blaine about that."


	18. December 18th

**Words:** 220

**Summary:** _Kurt's birthday is coming up and he knows exactly what he wants_

**A/N:** I didn't feel very inspired tonight, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy it either way :) The prompt of December 18th is _River_.

* * *

"Blaaaaaaaine?" Kurt called in his casual I-want-something-voice. After having dated him for four years Blaine was getting quite good at recognizing his boyfriends different types of calling.

The popped his head into the bedroom where he was met by the sight of Kurt on the bed with his laptop open. It was a hot summer day and the bedroom had the best air conditioning, so naturally Kurt was as far away from their balcony with his body as close to the fan as possible.

"Yeah?"

"Come look at these shorts," Kurt said and pointed towards the screen. Blaine smiled wryly. Kurt's birthday was coming up and just like he did every year he was now going to show Blaine what he wanted him to get him.

"Oh these are cool," Blaine agreed and pointed towards a pair of shorts with little sailboats on them.

"Of course you pick those," his boyfriend chuckled. "Now look at these! They're just perfect. And with the jacket I found it would be an amazing look – don't you agree?"

"Yeah definitely. What's the name of this brand again, sweetie?"

"River Island," Kurt told him. Blaine nodded thoughtfully trying to print the name into his memory.

"Got it," he said and pressed a sweet kiss against Kurt's cheek.


	19. December 19th

**Words: **490

**Summary: **_Blaine is taking care of Kurt's daughter while he's out_

**A/N: **This was way fun to write! The prompt of December 19th is _Stich_ and this is what I felt inspired to do. AND ROSE IS BACK!

* * *

"Daaaa-aaaaddy!"

Blaine dropped his book in surprise of the ear piercing cry of the little girl who was suppose to be playing in her room. It was the quickest he'd ever gotten up from the couch as he _ran_ to get to her. He was terrified that the scream was all he'd heard, she wasn't even crying. God, Kurt would never let him be alone with his daughter again if she'd been seriously hurt.

"Rose?!" he called as he made it into her room. In a pile of legos the little girl was starring at her foot in horror, her cheeks dry but her eyes watery. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

He gathered her in his strong arms and tried to locate any damage to her small body. Her pink dress was a bit crumbled and she stuck out her foot a little awkwardly but that was it.

Then small sobs started to escape her tiny mouth and the tears finally fell.

"Blaaaaaaaa-aaainey!"

"Oh honey, tell me what's wrong, huh? Please tell Blainey what's wrong, baby girl," he cooed. "Is it your foot?" At the mention of her foot she cried harder. "What happened, sweetie?" He frantically kissed her forehead as he sat her down on the white princess chair.

"Auuuuuuwww," she cried and held out her foot like it was about to fall off.

"Shh, Rosie... I'll take your sock off now, is that okay? Just the sock." She cried harder when the small article was dragged over her foot, but once it was free her sobs turned into loud sniffles. "See, nothing's wrong. Now where does it hurt, sweet pea?"

Rose pointed towards the legos on the floor, her little mouth turned downwards like it was the saddest thing of her whole existence. Finally Blaine understood.

"Did those bad legos bite you?" he asked her and she nodded slowly. "They are _the worst_ aren't they? Let me see the little footsie." The tiny body part was fine. She'd probably only gotten a shock at the pain, which was quickly fainting. "Now I don't think it needs stitches, princess. How about we give it some ice cream and cartoons? How does that sound?"

"Good," she mumbled happily and he once again picked her up.

"Do you want the pacifier?" he asked sweetly, but she only shook her head. The whole thing seemed to have tired her out. "No? Okay. Then lets get the ice cream and then you'll take a nice little nap and when daddy gets home he'll want to hear all about the meanie little legos," Blaine cooed and took her into the living room.

He'd done it. Calmed her down when she was hysterical and she'd only asked for her father once. Blaine couldn't help but feel proud as he gave the little girl who'd stolen half his heart her ice cream.


	20. December 21st

**Words: **380

**Summary:** _It's exchange student Kurt's first day at Dalton_

**A/N: **This is... sort of weird. I'm sorry. I'm still working on December 20th's prompt (_torch_) and it's getting really long. I don't think I'll be uploading this on ff net, but at some point you'll be able to read it on my tumblr (bust-my-buttons . tumblr . com). It's late here and I don't even know what I'm doing at this point haha. The prompt of December 21st is _Us _(= US, right?).

* * *

"Excuse me?" Blaine turned at the heavily accented voice stopping him on the stairs at Dalton. "May I ask you about something?"

"Yeah sure! I'm Blaine by the way," Blaine responded as he looked at the boy in front of him. He was obviously new if his stiff uniform and alert and slightly frightened eyes were any indication. Blaine couldn't help but notice the boy's absolutely stunning face though, his chest nut colored hair and pretty, pretty smile even if it was one of embarrassment.

"I am called Kurt. I should speak with the principal?" the new kid said. "You know where her office is?"

"Of course I do, I'll take you myself, okay?" Blaine hadn't expected a response, but then the word okay was echoed back at him and he couldn't help a small smile. "Come on, I know a shortcut."

And then he took Kurt's hand.

Blaine decided he wasn't going to worry about why he'd done it, but he couldn't help a blush when he felt the new student squeeze his hand back.

"So- um... are you in trouble?" Kurt looked horrified.

"No! Why are you saying that?"

"Oh- no don't worry, you just said you were to speak with the principal, I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry," he offered in the hopes of calming Kurt down again.

"I am new. An exchange student," Kurt explained.

"Oh - where from?" Blaine asked out of curiosity. He could definitely hear Kurt wasn't American. Perhaps German? _Kurt_ was a German name right?

"Denmark," Kurt told him and squeezed his satchel closer to his chest. "I came to the US in last week. I shall speak to the principal before my first module."

Blaine stopped them in front of a closed off office and smiled at Kurt. He wouldn't admit it right away, but it took him a little while to be able to let the other's hand go.

"That's the principal's office. I guess this is where our journey ends," he joked. "Perhaps you could find me during your lunch break? Dalton's a spectacular school, truly amazing, but it can be overwhelming your first day here. I would love to maybe give you a tour of campus," Blaine rambled, but Kurt looked happy.

"I would like that."


	21. December 22nd

**Words: **400

**Summary:** Kurt goes to a bar and meets Blaine

**A/N: **This doesn't even sound like me... I don't know what went wrong. Anyway, still working on December 20th and it's getting loooonger and loooonger. The prompt of December 22nd is _Vodka_.

* * *

Kurt kept checking out his own ass in the windows of the shops he passed. His skintight jeans hugged everything _just right_ and he couldn't wait to show off on the dance floor in the gay club he'd stepped into.

With a determined walk he headed to the bar and found a seat. It wasn't awfully busy. _Scandals_ never was. It wasn't back when he was young and still in high school, and it wasn't ten years later when he'd deemed his life a success and was home on vacation.

Since high school Kurt had gotten pretty comfortable in the bar scene. He liked the ear splitting volume of the music, he liked watching other guys, having people buy him drinks and ask for a dance. But most of all he liked the attention.

"Can I get a... polar bear? The blue kind," Kurt ordered.

"I'm sorry, but we're boycutting Russian products at the moment because of the law against pride parades," the bartender informed him with a tired look in his eyes. Kurt frowned.

"So you're boycutting vodka altogether?"

"No, just the Russian brands, but Stoli was all we had in stuck when the bill passed Monday, and we don't get delivery's until this Thursday. Is there anything else I can get you?" Kurt sighed deeply and looked over the drink card.

"Whatever will get me drunk the fastest," he decided and put the menu down. That was when he heard a throat being cleared beside him.

"Uhm- if you'd like, you could skip the getting drunk part and come sit with me? I kind of want to get to know you sober," the man a few chairs over smiled shyly and Kurt lost his tongue. Sober in a bar meant _dating_.

He took a good look at the stranger, his hazel honey eyes, dark curls, gorgeous smile and cute clothes. The bartender was about to find a glass when Kurt reached out.

"I won't be needing that anyway. Sorry."

And that's the story of how Kurt Hummel met Blaine Anderson, his future boyfriend and loving husband.


	22. December 23rd

**Words: **260

**Summary:** _It's the first time Blaine and Kurt share a bed_

**A/N:** 10 minutes until midnight and it'll officially be Christmas here! Yay! The prompt of December 23rd is _Whisper_.

* * *

"Are you ready for bed?" Kurt asked shyly as he looked from his dressed down boyfriend to the queen sized bed and two pillows not meant solely for him. He'd opted for his nicest set of king blue pajamas pants and a black t-shirt and though it felt weird to be without layers in front of Blaine, he kind of liked the excitement of it all.

"Right or left side?" was Blaine's answer as he smiled flirtingly at Kurt. The expected awkwardness wasn't really that bad. Blaine fumbled with the comforter and Kurt accidentally brushed Blaine's thigh a little too boldly. But soon they were comfortable as they lay face to face, knees barely touching.

With a slow smile Blaine got his hand out from under the pillow and reached for Kurt's long fingers. Kurt didn't even notice but he was holding his breath as his boyfriend playfully and lovingly caressed the tips of his fingers and then connected their hands in a gentle grip.

"This is nice," Kurt breathed when Blaine's other hand made to cup his cheek. The two were starring at each other, simply taking the other in. Kurt then cupped Blaine's neck and slowly they brought their faces closer. Kurt had expected a kiss, but then Blaine simply bumped their noses together with a little breathless giggle and Kurt swore he could hear the beating of his boyfriend's heart.

"Really nice," Blaine whispered and bumped their noses one more time. With barely any pressure Kurt connected their lips in the sweetest kiss.


	23. December 24th

**Words:** 190

**Summary: **_Domestic!Klaine_

**A/N: **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I'm sorry this is out late, but the 24th is busy for everyone right, and I told myself it was okay to upload this late. The prompt for the last drabble is _Yes_. I have enjoyed doing these little drabbless a lot. It's been stressfull at times I have to admit and I'm not sure I'm going to do one every day should the challenge exist next year, but it's been wonderful. Thank you all so much for reading and happy holidays everyone!

* * *

"Blaine you can't jump up on the table! It's not possible," Kurt chuckled as he stirred the pasta. Blaine was dancing around to _One More Night _and looked dangerously close to jumping on furniture.

"_Trying to tell you no, but my booody keeps on telling you yes_," Blaine sang loudly as he came up behind his boyfriend, trailing his hands down Kurt's arms and singing into his neck. He hummed along to the next part of the song, kissing Kurt's neck in between goofy smiles.

"_... I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell,_" he continued, making Kurt laugh.  
"Are we still talking about jumping on furniture?" he teased and Blaine laughed.

"Not exactly. Dinner smells delicious by the way," he complimented and kissed Kurt's cheek one more time. "Do I have time for a shower before we eat?"

"Sure. You can't take forever though."  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Blaine teased him as he turned Kurt's face gently, letting their lips connect in a short but loving kiss.

God, Kurt loved his life.


End file.
